


Finding Pip(o)

by GoatSenpai



Series: Lams space/future AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I had to do it to em, M/M, SO, after 33 thousand+ words, and i love her, and she calls me kiddo so shes kinda my mom, because she made some good art for me, but nope, gotta appease the momma, gotta i thought i could relax, gotta write more, i've gotta add this on now, it twas not, my friend wanted a thing where alex and john find abandoned baby pip, to appease your friend, ya know, you thought it was over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSenpai/pseuds/GoatSenpai
Summary: Alex huffed and fell to his knees."John, I can't go any further. What's the point of this mission? We've literally been walking around for hours." Alex laid down fully and rolled onto his back. John sighed and sat down beside him."I don't know, Lex. We lost contact with George 3 hours ago. So now we're stuck on mars roaming around trying to find this important object. It's somewhere in this area. Why did we have to be the only ones who could survive Mars weather?""Because you're an unlucky alien, and I'm an unlucky half alien." John sighed but nodded. Alex was right. What were they looking for anyway?





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should thank my mom. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now. Give her love. Lots of love. She basically said, in all caps, and I quote, "listen I NEED TO KNOW IF I DRAW YOU SOETHING YOU CAN WRITE A ONESHOT OF JOHN AND HAM TAKING CARE OF PIP IN UR AU" So here we are.
> 
> [She's not my real mom, don't go crazy thinking that. My real mom isn't even with me right now.]

        "Listen, boys, I need you to go on a mission on Mars. Unfortunately, we don't have any air masks right now, and you two are, coincidentally, the only ones who can survive Mars' weather/air. The mission was given out anonymously, so we don't know who to turn it in to. We were paid 800 million kaines to do this." Alex almost fainted. That was a lot of money. "Your job is to find a certain object, apparently a very important one, and come back to the ship with it. Mission details: If you want it, keep it." Alex nodded. John groaned.

 

        "Why should we find something the client doesn't even want?" John sighed and filled the jug he had with water and then closed it.

 

        "Apparently it's a life or death matter." George closed his tablet and looked at the two boys. "Come back safely. We'll be waiting here for you." John and Alex nodded and walked into the exit chamber and George closed the glass door, separating them. The ramp lowered onto Mars sand and Alex and John hopped off of the ship. The ramp closed behind them.

 

        "Let's go find this thing." Alex tied his hair back and began to walk forward while looking at the map on his tablet. John walked beside him.

 

____

 

        "George, can you read me?" Alex stopped walking and furrowed his eyebrows. John stopped a few steps ahead of him and turned around. Alex only received static. "This is Commander Laurens, reporting to Bridge, do you copy?" Static yet again. Alex looked at John. "Commander Laurens, trying one more time. Do you copy? Our tablets haves stopped working and it seems that we're..." Alex looked all around. "...very, very stranded...maybe far off track." A high pitched note came from the ear hook and Alex yelped and ripped it off of his ear. He threw it on the ground. It was...sparking? Alex looked at John. John frowned and tried on his.

 

        "General Laurens, reporting to Bridge. We're stranded, our tablets have stopped working, and Commander Laurens' ear hook malfunctioned and he freaked out and threw it on the ground. It is...sparking. Calling for emergency evacuation of the premises, do you copy?" No response. John sighed and removed his ear hook too and threw it on the ground. "Well, Alex, this is some important object, so we've gotta at least try to find it and make it back." Alex nodded and took John's hand. They both began walking in the direction they had been for the past 2 hours.

 

____

 

        Alex huffed and fell to his knees. 

 

        "John, I can't go any further without a break. What's the point of this mission? We've literally been walking around for hours." Alex laid down fully and rolled onto his back. John sighed and sat down beside him.

 

        "I don't know, Lex. We lost contact with George 3 hours ago. So now we're stuck on mars roaming around trying to find this important object. It's somewhere in this area. Why did we have to be the only ones who could survive Mars' weather?"

 

        "Because you're an unlucky alien, and I'm an unlucky half alien." John sighed but nodded. Alex was right. What were they looking for anyway?

 

____

 

        Alex squinted his eyes and looked at a giant mountain. He'd seen plenty on the landscape, but this one seemed to stick out to him.

 

        "John, do you see that mountain?" John raised an eyebrow at Alex.

 

        "No, I'm afraid not. Should I be able to see it?" Alex began jogging towards it. John followed after him. "Alex, wait!" Alex shook his head and kept going.

 

        "This is probably what we're looking for!" Alex cheered happily. If it truly was what they were looking for, they'd be done with the mission. Alex took a single step forward and fell into the ground. "AH!" John did the same. Alex and John were sliding down a long tunnel that seemed to go on forever. Alex fell out first onto a pile of pillows on his butt, looking straight forward. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around curiously. He stood up and walked a bit. John came down next, but didn't land so gracefully. "What is this place?" Alex awed and continued to walked about the room. It was designed to look like an old theater, which in Alex's mind, was absolutely stunning. John groaned and got up. He also looked around.

 

         "I don't know what this place is, but it's pretty creepy to me." Alex rolled his eyes and walked up to a desk. He began searching through it. His hands landed on a flashlight and he turned it on to help them see. John jumped at the sudden light. Alex laughed. "Don't scare me like that...this place is creepy enough." Alex looked through some desk some more and found an old newspaper, which wasn't new to Alex. Alex held it up.

 

          "John! Look!" John looked at it.

 

          "What the hell is that? What if it's poisonous? What are you doing touching things in old and creepy buildings like this?!" Alex laughed.

 

          "It's called a newspaper, John. It's an Earth thing..." Alex murmured the last sentence and scanned the newspaper. "February 20th, 2003..." Alex let out a laugh. "How on Earth could this be here? Humans didn't start exploring space until at least 2021." Alex walked around the desk and kept reading it. John shrugged and also looked around in different desks. Alex sat down in one and spun in it. It was an old squeaky chair.

 

          "Maybe some country held a secret mission to advance to space without telling anyone else?" Alex nodded. It made sense to him. He heard crying and dropped the newspaper and got up immediately.

 

          "John! Did you hear that?" John nodded. Alex bolted from the room towards the direction of the crying. John groaned and ran after him. Alex always ran towards crying, screaming, or yelling. No matter the consequences. It was a dangerous habit. Alex stopped in front of a large golden doors with the words, "The Future." in large fancy cursive carved into it. John stopped behind him panting.

 

          "Alex...I love you...but could you stop running towards what could be dangerous?" Alex turned and smiled at John.

 

          "I'm afraid not, love." Alex opened the door and stepped inside. The bright white light of the room blinded him momentarily. It was a large room, filled with bright white lights, of course, and white walls with white floors. The floors were shining brilliantly, almost like they were the cleanest things ever. Alex took a cautious step forward. John followed behind him.

 

           "Welcome Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens to the white room. Here, we have frozen the last of all kinds of species in containers to keep them safe." An automatic computer voice rang across the room. Alex continued walking while looking around.

 

            "Sorry lady...it's Alexander Laurens now..." Alex said without realizing it and kept walking. John almost choked. They'd been married for maybe 1 month, but it was still unbelievable to John. He couldn't believe Alex had actually said yes to him all of those years ago. Alex was 25 now. Cured of cancer, miraculously by something Peggy made before she died. It was the cure to cancer. They spread it all across the galaxy along with all of her other cures and their formulas. All in her name.

 

            "My apologies, Alexander Laurens." Alex stopped at a large, white, pill shaped machine in the middle of the room. "This is the last of the Athenian species. Named after Athena for their mighty wisdom and battle skills. There are many more like him. Would you like them all? To give to new families where they'd be happy? Where they could keep their species going?" Alex turned on his heel and bit his lip. He looked at John. John looked serious.

 

            "What's the catch?"

 

             "I'm afraid there is no catch, John Laurens." John smiled fondly at Alex and nodded.

 

              "Yes. We'll take them. All of them. To give them to new families where they'll be happy and keep their species going." The light started getting brighter and Alex winced. They got brighter and brighter until Alex couldn't see anything, he had to keep his eyes shut or he'd go blind by how bright it was. When he opened them, John and him were on the ground surrounded by many large, white, pill shaped containers and in front of their ship near the ramp. Alex let out a nervous chuckle.

 

             "Would you yell at me if I said I wanted to go back and study that place?" John glared at him, he'd landed with his head in the dirt, while Alex had landed on his feet.

 

             "Yes." John growled out. Alex laughed, John joined him as well. The ramp lowered and George was staring at them from the airlock chamber with wide eyes. Alex waved.

 

____

 

              "Oh my god, there's so many of them. We've finally got them all on this ship!" John cheered and Alex hugged him. John hugged back and looked at the containers. He yawned. "How do these things open anyway?" Alex shrugged. As if on queue, they all opened up at once and revealed babies, sleeping softly. Alex let go of John and looked at them. The crew ran into the room from the airlock chamber and looked at them.

 

              "Can we just...have them?" Eliza said and glanced at George. George thought about if before nodding. Everyone began picking their favorite baby to adopt. Alex glanced around and sighed. It was stupid, all based on looks. He saw no one reading their stats engraved in the inside of the lid. Alex walked over to one and began reading the stats. He looked back at the baby and smiled.

 

               "I'll take you. I'll name you...Philip. Philip Laurens." Alex smiled and picked up the baby and spun him around. John walked over and smiled at the baby.

 

              "Philip Laurens is a great name, Lex." Alex nodded.

 

____

 

                 "Philip! Come on! It's your birthday!" Alex smiled down at his son. Philip hugged him before blowing all 5 of his candles. "On this day, 5 years ago, we found you in some abandoned building and took you in. We will never regret out decision." Alex reminded Phillip and hugged him. Philip giggled and John joined in on the hug.

 

                A happy Laurens family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for those who liked my AU enough to stick around for this short oneshot.
> 
> I also had to rewrite this, so I kinda wrote it from memory tbh.


End file.
